


Stab in the Dark

by VenomQuill



Series: Alliancetale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle Against a True Hero, Genocide, Waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's been a while since Undyne first fell. Now that she's torn through a few dozen monsters and gained enough LV to stop truly caring, there's one last challenge Waterfall can provide. Hopefully, she won't cut through that one quite so easily.





	Stab in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> See it on dA: http://fav.me/ddhxg73

Undyne’s boots squelched against the uneven boards of the bridge. Water rushed far beneath, and glowing crystals gleamed above. Stalagmites rose from the earth and stalactites drooped from the ceiling.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Undyne stopped upon hearing a familiar call. “Yo!”

Undyne turned around, her venomous yellow eyes on the orange and brown bipedal lizard behind her. Its sweater was only a few shades duller than Undyne’s, which was mostly hidden beneath deep blue overalls. A huff caught in its voice and it stared at her with round eyes. “Yo. Frisk told me to stay away from you. She said you… you hurt a lot of people.” It shook its head violently. “But, yo, that’s not true, right?”

Undyne didn’t answer. She turned to look ahead again. Soon. Soon, her spears would strike down the Almighty Captain Frisk, the most feared human in the Underground, the most powerful human Undyne had heard of. They would meet and their battle would be one for the ages!

“Yo…” MK’s voice broke through her thoughts. Undyne turned around fully to face it. “Why won’t you answer me?” MK shrunk back into himself a little. “A… a… and what’s with that weird expression?” Undyne took a few steps closer, her webbed fingers twitching in barely contained magic. If this punk wanted to get between her and Frisk, so be it. She killed teens before.

MK squeaked. “Oh… oh man.” It looked away, shuffling its feet. “Man, my h-heart’s pounding right out of my chest…” It gulped and shut its eyes tight. “What would Frisk do?” The kid hesitated and opened its eyes. It faced Undyne with a puffed out chest and narrowed eyes. “Yo! Y-you’d b-better st-stop r-right where you are… Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else, you’re… You’re gonna have to get through me, first. A… and… and…”

A glowing blue spear materialized in Undyne’s hand and she stepped forward. MK jumped as she got within fighting distance of it. Still, it stood its ground and glared at her.

_“…WEAK,”_ said the once benevolent spirit. Yes, indeed. This little brat _was_ weak.

Undyne twirled her spear and launched it. MK yelped and flinched. _Ttssch!_

Undyne’s eyes went wide. MK lay on its back, gasping for air. “Frisk!” Between it and Undyne was Captain Frisk, a hand to their bloody chest. MK scrambled to its feet, ducking its head a little so it could get close enough to see Captain Frisk’s wound, but not too close to Undyne. “You’re… you’re hurt…”

Captain Frisk puffed and straightened themself out. “Hurt? It’s nothing.” They smiled at MK. “Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?”

MK whined, “Frisk… I…”

Captain Frisk’s smile left. “I’ll take care of this! Get out of here!” MK gulped, but turned around and fled down the bridge. Captain Frisk chuckled, their metal-clad fingers curling into the scarlet heart on their chest plate. “Heh. ‘It’s nothing.’” Their smile faded. “No. S-somehow, with just one hit… I’m already… already…” Captain Frisk grimaced. “D-damn it… Asriel… Chara… Toriel…” Frisk’s lips curled back. “Just like that, I… I’ve… I’ve failed you.”

Captain Frisk slumped down to one knee.

Then, their eyes flashed open. “…no. _No._” She looked up at Undyne and then shoved themself to their feet. “I’m not your average monster. I’m not just an obstacle. I’m a _human._ This isn’t just about monsters, anymore, is it? Monsters… humans… if you get past me, you’ll destroy them all, won’t you? Everyone’s hopes… everyone’s dreams… no. I will _NOT_ let you do that.” Captain Frisk stood up as straight as they could. “Right now, everyone in the world, I can feel their hearts beating as one. We all have ONE goal. To defeat _YOU._ Monster.” They shook their head. “No, whatever you are. For the sake of the whole world, I, _Frisk_, will strike you down!”

Captain Frisk produced something from their hip–two small oblong objects. “They better be right.” She ate them. Then, the bleeding stopped. Captain Frisk shuddered as if struck in the chest. Slowly, they stood up straight and glowered down at Undyne with cold, dark eyes and highly reflective irises. Something fell from their hands and plopped into the water below. Captain Frisk raised their hand and summoned a long ice spike. A dozen knives of ice popped up around them.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than _that,_” hissed Frisk the Ferocious.

Papyrus exclaimed, _“THE TRUE HERO APPEARS!”_

Undyne’s soul turned scarlet. She immediately held her spear out in a defensive position. She was not a second too early as the bullets shot down at her. Undyne spun around, moving her spear every which way. _Shink! Shink! Shink!_ Each icy dagger shattered upon impact. One flew in from behind and struck her square in the back. Immediately, a chill ran through Undyne’s whole body. It was as if she’d been plunged into a frozen lake!

Undyne, shark teeth chattering and stiff muscles shaking, glowered at Captain Frisk. The human loomed above her, sneering. _“FRISK. ATK 99, DEF 99, HP 23000. ‘HERO REFORMED BY MAGIC AND DETERMINATION TO SAVE EARTH.’”_ Captain Frisk twirled their ice spike.

Undyne jumped and held up her spear again to block further attacks. These daggers only popped into existence on either sided of her. Weird? After getting hit with another dagger, the attack died. Undyne raised her hand and pointed at Frisk. Three glowing blue spears popped into existence and shot. The human grimaced and flinched as the three bullets sank through the metal and cut into her skin. But she didn’t fall like the other monsters did.

Undyne raised her spear again and looked around. The red fins on the side of her head deflated a little at the sheer volume of the attack. Not only that, but the daggers crept forward all at once with very little room between them. Undyne seemed to misjudge a few of them, but thankfully she caught most of them. The chill in her SOUL worsened. Ugh, of all the powers Captain Frisk had to obtain, it just _had_ to be cold magic.

Captain Frisk raised their ice spike and swiped it over Undyne’s chest. Her soul became silver again. Undyne shot a few more spears at her. One missed and two dug deeper than the first. Funnily enough, snowflakes swirled around Undyne, quickly forming into balls of condensed snow around her. They hovered, suspended, for just a moment. Then, they launched themselves at her. Undyne jumped back and ducked and dodged the icy projectiles. One struck her over the back of the head.

Undyne sputtered and lurched forward. Stars burst in her vision and her ear holes rang. Was there _ice_ in those snowballs? That dirty cheater! That was Undyne’s trick! Undyne, letting out another shiver, shot more spears at her. The human didn’t bother dodging. Instead, she summoned ice spikes quite a bit like the one she held in her hand. They formed and shot at each her. Each one spun into existence, waited for just a moment to track her movement, and then shot.

Undyne spat every swear she could imagine as two of the blasted bullets cut through her scales and sank deep into her body before fizzling out. The cold magic worked its wonder on her SOUL again and the intense cold caused her to slow down. Shivering violently, Undyne gave herself a few moments to breath before tossing another volley of spears. Frisk cackled and swiped her ice spike, letting it phase right through Undyne’s chest. Undyne’s SOUL turned a bright red yet again.

Yet again, Undyne held up her spear as a shield. This time, the volley of icy daggers were quick and surrounded her on all sides. One hit from the side threw her off balance, causing her to fall mercy to the half dozen others that lay in wait around her.

Undyne set a hand to her chest. _HP 1/56_ Undyne scarfed down a crab apple the old tortoise sold her. The cold feeling didn’t go away, but at least the wounds in her side stopped hurting. That was _something._

Undyne bristled and held out her spear as Captain Frisk attacked again. Icy daggers burst forth at an insane speed, at least half a dozen shot toward her at once. One zoomed toward her from the side. Just as soon as Undyne caught that one, another dozen shot at her. Then another approached form her side. Although her legs felt weak, Undyne was able to lower her spear without having gained any more wounds.

Captain Frisk grimaced as the new volley of spears dug through their armor, not only on their chest and waist, but their arms, too. A nasty gash in their leg sent blood down a path the wounds beneath her perforated chest armor didn’t take.

Undyne, bouncing on her feet and shaking off the chill of Captain Frisk’s attacks, held her spear out at ready. Surprisingly, the summoned ice daggers weren’t as insanely fast as the ones previous, nor as slow and close together as ones previous. Then, a yellow dagger raced toward her hilt first. As she raised her spear to block it, it flipped around and struck her from her opposite side. Undyne hissed and shakily blocked the other yellows that bore down on her. _Left, go right. Left, go right. Up, go down. Up, go down, Up, down. Right, right, down, down, down, right!_

Captain Frisk got struck by another volley of arrows. Their ice spike phased through Undyne’s chest. Undyne’s soul turned silver.

Undyne hopped on her feet. Ice spikes twirled into existence and flew straight at Undyne. She dipped and ducked and slipped between the swirling bullets. She puffed upon running into one, sending another blast of cold energy through her body. Undyne shook off the attack and raised her spear. Three spears spun into existence and shot. One missed, but two others found their mark.

Undyne and Frisk were both silent as they went through this deadly dance, Frisk throwing everything they had at Undyne while Undyne blocked and dodged everything they could.

Then, Undyne sent one last trio of spears. Two whistled past Frisk’s ear, but a third dug deep into their chest.

Captain Frisk coughed and set a trembling hand to their chest. They leaned heavily on their ice spike, which they’d stabbed into the worn wood. They shook their head. “Damn it… So even that power… it wasn’t enough…?” They shut their eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. A smile curled up on their lips. “Heh… hehehe… if you… if you think I’m gonna give up hope, you’re wrong.” Frisk glared at Undyne, their teeth bared with a shaky grin. “’Cause I’ve got my friends behind me. Alphys told me she would watch me fight you… and if anything went wrong, she would… evacuate everyone.” Frisk’s smile widened into a smug grin. “By now, she’s called Toriel and told her to absorb the six human souls.”

Frisk’s eyes drooped and their muscles shook. “And with that power… this world will live on!” Frisk let out one last slow, pained laughed. Then, their ice spike fizzled out of existence. They slipped and fell sideways off the bridge and into the deep water below.

Undyne ran to the edge. She could see Frisk’s patchwork SOUL, but only for a moment. The SOUL shattered. Red bloomed in the dark water below. Undyne spat and sat up. Asriel’s human half of the SOUL was useless to her, and now Captain Frisk’s was as well.

Then again… there was one last human left in the Underground…

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Give it up for Frisk the Ferocious! <s>Please don't put me in charge of naming things lol</s>
> 
> So, Frisk is a human, ergo they'd be pretty freakin' tough for a young monster. Heck, they could kill full-grown boss monsters with one hit as a baby if they had the will! So, in Pacifist, Undyne learns the importance of running from her problems. But in Genocide, she'd gotten enough LOVE to be a little bit more on equal footing. As long as she keeps dodging.
> 
> Frisk also has a passive effect very similar to Sans' KR. Instead of lowering health, they "freeze" the healthbar. Undyne's movements slow a little bit and part of the health bar gets a lighter overcoat. In Neutral (2 LV or more) the freeze can only take over parts of the health bar that are full. This prevents any health from being regained in that part of the health bar until the ice "melts" over time. In Genocide, the freeze can jump onto depleted areas of the HP bar, preventing healing from those as well. In Pacifist, it only slows movement speed, does not block healing. Unlike KR, the frozen portions are not considered HP and one can die with an entire HP bar frozen over. Hot drinks like Golden Flower Tea and Sea Tea change this. Sea Tea causes it to thaw 50% faster for a few rounds, while Golden Flower Tea removes it completely.
> 
> Frisk has a set of moves taken from both Canon Undyne and Canon Papyrus and Canon Goatfamily. They can use magic and physical attacks as well as "Red Magic," which is like green magic except red. Since Undyne's SOUL is silver, red magic works. Some attacks are Genocide specific, and I will mark them. [Ice Spike](https://gamefaqs.akamaized.net/faqs/84/72684-38.png) (genocide), [Ice Dagger](https://gamefaqs.akamaized.net/faqs/84/72684-54.png), [Ice Spear](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/PSnRuHSlm8Q/hqdefault.jpg) (which can be swirl ring, tracker, summon ring and launch, or the bottom three strikeing up), and [Snowball](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/y5eu3wD9Qmw/maxresdefault.jpg).
> 
> Undyne's DEFEND ability works on Frisk, but it can't block "Frozen."


End file.
